I have purified and characterized a cysteine proteinase from human malignant tissue. Amnio-chorion membrane in human placenta is also a rich source of this proteinase. We will obtain the amnio-chorion membranes from normal human placenta for the extraction and purification of cancer procoagulant to be used in several studies.